


Сын волчьего короля

by Deep_Breath



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, First Time, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deep_Breath/pseuds/Deep_Breath
Summary: Вблизи глаза Юкхэя кажутся прозрачными, и на дне этой тихой заводи плещутся золотые рыбки. Чону никогда подобного не видел, оттого решает, что это точно колдовство какое-то. Может, правду старейшины клана говорят? Может, сероглазые и впрямь беду накликают? Чону вот уже погибает и ничего с этим поделать не может. Не хочет попросту, потому что все его естество к этому альфе рвется. Чует, что его, родное, но растолковать даже себе не может, почему так. Знает и все тут(с)





	Сын волчьего короля

Папа покидает шатер, как только служка докладывает, что дозорный отряд вернулся. Чону глядит, как тяжело опускаются расшитые виноградными лозами края входного клапана, и с трудом отрывает голову от подушки. В шатре душно; пахнет воском и конским потом. Аромат собственного тела: запах дыма осеннего костра и восточных пряностей, - смешивается с ароматом диких ирисов, которые папа принес, чтобы хоть немного унять жуткую головную боль, что преследует Чону с прошлой ночи. 

Течка началась сразу же после захода солнца, и Чону, который не был к этому готов, ночь и все утро провел в бреду, не ведая, куда деваться от собственного тела.

Перед глазами стоит алая пелена, а в уши будто сухой травы напихали. Стоит чуть повернуться, как в голове начинает шуршать и скрестись противно, и Чону выть хочется и драть когтями собственную кожу, лишь бы избавиться от этого звука. 

Распорядиться насчет собрания папа не решается, потому они целый день ждут возвращения отца. Тот, как на грех, отправился в объезд дальних рубежей и в лагерь въезжает, только когда солнце винной вишней повисает над вершинами черных сосен.

Дозор возвращается не с пустыми руками и, судя по стуку колес и скрипу осей, с ним возвращается и конный отряд, нагруженный добытым в походе добром и рабами. Последних - чужаков (по большей части, омег и молодых альф) - Чону отличает по запаху. Течка обострила его нюх настолько, что он чует терпкий волчий дух даже сквозь плотно задернутый полог шатра и аромат цветов. Болотные ирисы уже снятся ему в душных, влажных снах, но даже они не в силах справиться с мускусным ароматом загорелой кожи. 

Чону натягивает покрывало до самых глаз и со стоном их закрывает. 

Папа возвращается спустя долгое-долгое время. Так кажется Чону, который завис на грани сна и реальности, но на деле, должно быть, прошло не больше часа. 

\- Отец говорит, вечером будет общий сбор. Тогда и выберешь. 

\- И скоро вечер? - шепчет Чону, и от того, как хрипит собственный голос, становится не по себе. 

\- Скоро. - Папа гладит Чону по волосам, но Чону уходит от его прикосновений. У папы ледяные пальцы, и от кожи его пахнет жареными каштанами и мокрой крысиной шерстью. - Потерпи немного. - Папа все понимает и оставляет его одного. 

Терпеть Чону умеет - он сын волчьего короля, омега, и терпение - то, чему его обучили раньше, чем ходить, - потому он плотнее закутывается в покрывало и, закрыв покрепче глаза, терпит сколько нужно. 

За ним приходят, когда на небе высыпают спелые августовские звезды. В прохладном воздухе звенят комары, и в отдалении нестройным хором распеваются лягушки. Пахнет пшеничной кашей и печеной на углях щукой. 

Чону не ел больше суток, но от одной мысли о еде ему становится дурно. Он держится за локоть папы, чтобы не упасть, и коротким шатким шагом движется к месту сбора. Оно ограждено свежесрубленными сосновыми колодками; в центре горит костер. На колодках расселись старейшины. За их спинами мнутся сыновья и вошедшие в пору внуки. Омеги собрались у огня. На них венки из диких трав и вышитые белой гладью сорочки. 

Отца Чону видит не сразу. Он о чем-то живо толкует с ведуном. Тот хмурится устало и все поглядывает на запад, где над черной грядой гор собираются тяжелые дождевые облака. 

Дует ветер, и в нем чувствуется дыхание скорой осени. 

Чуть поодаль, в окружении лучших воинов, собрались новоприбывшие рабы. На них уже нацепили ошейники. Чону вздрагивает, представляя, как это, должно быть, унизительно - носить на себе символ чужой воли, и отворачивается.

Они с папой встают у третьего круга, с подветренной стороны, чтобы дым от костра заглушал запах течной омеги. 

\- Ну, пора, - говорит папа и сжимает ладонь Чону в своей липкой, холодной ладони. 

Чону не хочет, но его омежье естество требует сделать выбор. Никто из состайников Чону не нравится. Воины слишком грубы, и жизнь их подчас скоротечна и печальна; охотники - еще те проныры, и большая их часть никак не примирится с тем, что теперь омеги обладают теми же правами, что и альфы. Советники и старейшины слишком стары и занудливы, а у молодняка ветер в голове гуляет. 

Чону оглядывает последних мутным взглядом, выхватывает пару знакомых лиц - когда-то, когда отец Чону еще не звался королем, Чону гонял с ними наперегонки и ходил на свою первую охоту. 

Джэхён возмужал и окреп: еще немного, и его посвятят в воины, а Юта как был егозой и пронырой, так и остался. Чону бы выбрал одного из них, но сердце Юты занято другим, а Джэхён никогда не смотрел на Чону, как на омегу. Чону бы с радостью звал его братом, и Джэхён, несомненно, нарек бы его своим кровным и ревностно оберегал от любых посягательств. 

\- Сынок, время. - Папа прижимается к боку Чону и отступает вместе с ним на шаг. На них уже оглядываются. Еще немного, и альфы почуют запах Чону, и тогда уже его положение невозможно будет скрыть. 

Чону скользит взглядом по толпе и видит его. Огромный, как медведь, смуглый - южная кровь сильнее половодной реки будет - и безумно красивый. Чону таких в жизни не видел и, должно быть, и впредь не увидел бы, если бы не серебряный ошейник на крепкой шее и печать смирения в огромных глазах. 

\- Этот, - говорит он и протягивает руку к толпящимся у огненной стены рабам. 

\- Который? - Папа не поймет. Он щурится - яркий свет костра слепит его, - и потерянно вертит головой. 

Чону встряхивает рукой. 

\- Этот, - повторяет он. 

Папа наконец-то замечает, куда направлен его палец, и порывисто выдыхает. 

\- Раб? 

Чону кивает. Сердце проворачивается в груди, и в животе все искрится от волнения. 

\- Но он же сероглазый, - севшим голосом говорит папа. В клане его ходит поверье, что сероглазый волк в роду - к несчастью, но Чону сейчас плевать на предрассудки. Он хочет этого альфу себе, и точка. Отец наделил его правом выбирать, он воспользуется им, и никто ему ничего не сделает, ведь слово короля - закон. 

Папа поджимает губы и жестом подзывает к себе служку. 

\- Передай королю, что Чону сделал выбор. - Папа кивком указывает на раба. - Вон тот, сероглазый, в ошейнике. И, будь добр, прежде чем вести его в шатер, проследи, чтобы выкупался, как следует. - Папа подходит ближе и шепчет так, чтобы Чону не услышал (но Чону все равно слышит, ибо не может даже дохнуть лишний раз от страха): - И разузнай о нем как можно больше: кто, откуда, кто его родители, из какого клана, были ли в роду порченые, калеки и уродцы. Понял? 

Служка кивает и, поклонившись, убегает выполнять наказ. 

Чону с папой возвращаются в шатер. 

Папа вместе с двумя ничейными омегами из рода приносит от очага горячей воды, набирает полную лохань и в шесть рук купает Чону. От горячей воды Чону становится только хуже, но он молча терпит и натирания, и растирания, и даже лепестки ноготков, что запутались у него в волосах. И даже когда папа смазывает ему ступни маслом какого-то пахучего растения, Чону молчит, хоть его и воротит от этого запаха. 

Чуть погодя в шатер заглядывает служка, передает послание от короля и собранные о рабе сведения. Чону навостряет уши, но мерзкий запах дурманит, и сосредоточиться на свистящем шепоте не получается. Он лишь и улавливает, что пару слов о том, как смиренно король принял выбор Чону, и то, что раб родом из Вишневого Плёса, и клан его славится отличными следопытами. Рабу, на взгляд Чону, больше подойдет должность загонщика - он устрашающе огромен и в волчьей личине, должно быть, нагоняет жуть на любое зверье в округе Вишневого Плёса. С такими лапищами можно на вепря ходить в одиночку, да и медведи, поди, связываться с ним не станут. Чону, будь он косолапым, обходил бы его десятой стороной. 

Папа слушает внимательно, и с каждым произнесенным служкой словом лицо его сереет все больше и больше. Папа недоволен, что выбор Чону пал на простолюдина, но раз отец дал добро, так тому и быть. 

Раба приводят ближе к полуночи, когда говор за стенами шатра смолкает, и только гулкие перекаты грома разносятся над лагерем. 

Раб склоняет голову, переступая порог, но не для того, чтобы выказать уважение, а чтобы не задеть макушкой верхнюю перекладину. Он выше конвоиров на полголовы, шире в плечах и явно сильнее, но непокорности не проявляет. Смотрит растерянно - явно не знает, зачем он здесь, - и только заметив Чону, кажется, начинает догадываться, что ему предстоит совершить. 

Чону сидит на развороченной постели и натягивает сорочку на кончики пальцев на ногах. Он ненавидит себя за нетерпение и позорное для омеги желание подойти к незнакомому альфе ближе, разглядеть его как можно лучше. И лишь то, что альфа в самом деле немыслимо красивый, хоть немного, но его оправдывает. У него крупные и мягкие черты лица, медовая кожа и светлые, будто липовый цвет, волосы. Они ложатся мягкими волнами на широкий лоб, падают на глаза. Те еще больше, чем показались Чону при первом взгляде, и того оттенка серого, который бывает у озерной воды в середине октября. Чону глядит в них без утайки и понимает, что суждено ему в них утонуть. 

Альфа отводит взгляд первым, и щеки его выразительно краснеют. Чону впервые видит, чтобы альфы смущались столь искренне, и невольно этому улыбается. Папа ловит его улыбку, хмурится, и Чону прикусывает щеки изнутри, чтобы ее подавить.

Папа подходит к альфе вплотную, запрокидывает голову, чтобы поймать его взгляд, и с вызовом в голосе говорит: 

\- Ты сейчас никто, щенок, а он, - папа кивает на Чону, - сын волчьего короля. В твоих интересах наизнанку вывернуться, но полюбить его. Понял? 

Альфа облизывает губы. Он смотрит на папу прямым, внимательным взглядом, но нет в нем так хорошо знакомых Чону надменности и агрессии. Альфы не терпят подобного к себе обращения, но этот молчит и глядит так, словно его за украденное с соседского сада яблоко отчитывают, а не предупреждают, что жизнью поплатится, если обидит причитающегося ему омегу. 

\- Немой, что ли? 

\- Так вы все за меня порешали. О чем говорить? Да и какое я право имею, с этой-то штукой на глотке. - Он пальцем оттягивает ошейник, и стальной его ободок врезается в жилистую плоть. 

Чону сглатывает тяжело. Голос у альфы глубокий и низкий, с перекатами гулкими, что та гроза за стенами шатра. От него в животе пламя дикое вспыхивает и жаром обдает щеки. Чону опускает голову, чтобы скрыть румянец, и еще ниже оттягивает подол сорочки. Простынь под ним вся влажная, даром, что только искупался. Жар никуда не делся, и близость альфы лишь все усугубила. 

\- Хорошо. Помни свое место. 

Папа последний раз глядит на Чону и выходит из шатра. Служка и конвоиры следуют за ним. Полог тяжело опускается. Слышится бряцанье оружия и скрип конской подпруги: очередной отряд собирается в поход. 

Альфа с места не сдвигается и на Чону не смотрит, и тот тоже не хочет, но не может с собой совладать. Он поднимает глаза, оглаживает взглядом широкие плечи и крепкую грудь. На альфе лишь сорочка льняная навыпуск да штаны из грубой шерсти. Они малы ему, и это беда. Чону видит, какие сильные у альфы ноги, и сразу понимает - да, не соврал служка: следопыт. 

\- Меня Юкхэем зовут, - подает голос альфа, и Чону подскакивает на кровати. Открывает глупо рот, но слова не идут. - Ты только не обижайся, - дальше ведет Юкхэй, - но я - не лучшая пара. Ну в смысле, я ничего не знаю и ничего не умею. 

Чону продолжает молча глазеть на Юкхэя. Когда он говорит, то выглядит еще красивее. 

\- Вишневый Плёс - поселение крохотное. У нас там незанятых омег - раз-два и обчелся, да и те еще на горшок ходят. С кем там опыта набираться? Потому, знаешь, я лучше пойду, а ты кого другого позови. Уверен, среди вашего брата не один достойный альфа найдется. - Юкхэй наконец-то останавливает взгляд на Чону и сглатывает заметно. - Ты красивый, - говорит он уже не так уверенно и почесывает маковку, - у тебя от женихов отбою быть не должно. 

\- Нет у меня женихов, - едва шевеля губами, говорит Чону. - Я сын короля, все боятся. 

\- Так и я боюсь. - Юкхэй смеется, и смех его - словно искорки на воде. Чону замирает и слушает его завороженно. А может, и впрямь околдовал, кто их, этих сероглазых, знает? 

\- Мне очень плохо, - говорит Чону. От отчаяния, что звенит в собственном голосе, делается противно. Чону закрывает на миг глаза, вдыхает глубоко и понимает, что это была ошибка. 

От Юкхэя пахнет морем. Разжаренным на солнце песком, рыболовными снастями и водой: соленой и горькой. Пахнет небом и солнцем, таким желтым и спелым, что, кажется, вот-вот сорвется с небосклона и рухнет на объятую летом землю. 

\- Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста, - шепчет Чону, и Юкхэй, помявшись на месте пару мгновений, подходит к постели. Встает перед Чону и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Огромный - полшатра собой закрывает, - и такой теплый, что его тепла хватит, чтобы согреть весь мир. - Ты сказал, я красивый. Я дарю тебе себя. От красивых подарков не отказываются. Бери. - Чону встает на колени и облизывает горящие губы. Руки, в которых он мнет край подола, дрожат безбожно, и всего его колотит от желанной близости альфы. 

Юкхэй дышит тяжело, с надрывом, взглядом лицо Чону оглаживает, но ничего не делает. Его выдержке любой матерый волк позавидует. Омега в поре себя ему предлагает, а он лишь смотрит, пускай и с заметным любованием, в ответ. Чону к такому непривычный - когда омега дает добро, альфа не церемонится. 

\- У нас так не заведено, - говорит Юкхэй. - Это как-то не по-волчьи. Я даже имени твоего не знаю. 

\- Чону я. И когда омега созревает, - слова даются с трудом, но Чону понимает, что если не объяснит все Юкхэю, тот к нему и пальцем не притронется, - он выбирает себе пару. Старики считают, что так правильно. Омеге лучше знать, от которого альфы детки здоровые и славные получатся. 

\- И ты знаешь? - с сомнением спрашивает Юкхэй. - Ты же меня впервые видишь. Как знать можешь? 

\- Это... омежье чутье. Не объясню, но поверь мне. - Чону подползает к краю постели и берет Юкхэя за руку. Его ладонь вполовину больше ладони Чону, и тот сгорает изнутри - так хочет эти ладони на своем теле. 

Вблизи глаза Юкхэя кажутся прозрачными, и на дне этой тихой заводи плещутся золотые рыбки. Чону никогда подобного не видел, оттого решает, что это точно колдовство какое-то. Может, правду старейшины клана говорят? Может, сероглазые и впрямь беду накликают? Чону вот уже погибает и ничего с этим поделать не может. Не хочет попросту, потому что все его естество к этому альфе рвется. Чует, что его, родное, но растолковать даже себе не может, почему так. Знает и все тут. 

Он на ноги поднимается, выпрямляется, над Юкхэем нависает. Кладет ладони ему на плечи, склоняется к губам и прижимается к ним открытым ртом. В кожу словно тысячи иголок вонзаются, и холодом от загривка до копчика пробирает. Чону выдыхает горячо в твердые полные губы и обхватывает верхнюю губами. Юкхэя ощутимо встряхивает, и он отталкивает от себя Чону. Несильно совсем, так, что тот, оступившись на мягких перинах, падает на задницу. 

\- Что это было? - Юкхэй смотрит на него огромными испуганными глазами; грудь его ходит ходуном. 

\- То самое. - Чону вновь поднимается на колени и стягивает сорочку через голову. Под ней на нем нет ничего, и это лучшее оружие против любого альфы. 

Юкхэй с присвистом втягивает воздух носом; глаза его темнеют, но он упрямится, не дает Чону выиграть. 

Чону укладывается на спину и раздвигает ноги: дядьки успели научить, что к чему. Чону поздний, первой течки ждали еще три года назад, но у судьбы, как заведено, на все свои планы.

Юкхэй нервно оглядывается по сторонам, но взгляд его нет-нет - и возвращается к Чону. Кончики ушей маково-алые, а зрачки черными кляксами растекаются по серебру радужки. Смуглые шея и руки покрываются мурашками, и Чону жуть как хочется разогнать их своих дыханием. Он приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на рот Юкхэя. Ему жарко и холодно одновременно, а промежность вся липкая от смазки. Ему мерзко - самую малость - от самого себя, но незатуманенная желанием часть разума твердит, что так и должно быть. 

\- Я же красивый... - шепчет он, и голос дрожит от слез, которые вдруг подступают к горлу. То сдавливает крепко, будто это не на Юкхэе ошейник ненавистный, а на Чону. Он силится проглотить обиду, но получается плохо. Глаза обжигает, и Чону боится моргнуть: знает - стоит опустить ресницы, и слезы уже не удержать. 

\- Эй, ты только не плачь. - Юкхэй замечает это и открыто паникует. Он и без того - Чону видит - не ведает, что делать, а тут еще омега, которого он знать не знает, вознамерился лить слезы, да еще и из-за него, Юкхэя. - Я, правда, не знаю, слышишь, что да как. Ну как еще объяснить? 

\- Просто подойди ко мне, - просит Чону, и Юкхэй, помешкав, подходит к постели вплотную и упирается в ее край коленом. - Ближе. 

Юкхэй нехотя забирается на кровать и садится на пятки. 

Чону одним слитным движением оказывается перед ним и запускает ладони под сорочку. Гладкая кожа горит под кончиками его пальцев, крепкие мышцы напрягаются до деревянной жесткости. Чону оглаживает живот и грудь, перебирается на спину. Она широкая, бугрится под его ладонями сталью живой. К Юкхэю хочется прижаться, притереться всем телом, кожей с его кожей срастись. У Чону от этого желания во рту пересыхает, и он бездумно облизывает губы, но жар не утихает. Чону тянет сорочку вверх, и Юкхэй покорно поднимает руки, позволяет себя раздеть. 

Глазам становится больно от того, насколько Юкхэй красив. У него тело охотника, воина, альфы, рядом с которым омега чувствует себя, как за каменной стеной. Чону плюет на условности, на всевозможные запреты и ограничения, припадает к груди Юкхэя ртом и чует под губами удары большого, сильного сердца. Оно бьется быстро, гонит по взбугренным жилам густую волчью кровь. Чону целует крепко и падает в ворох покрывал. Юкхэй нависает над ним черной скалой, и во взгляде его читается нечто безумное. 

Чону страшно и хорошо одновременно. Он приподнимается и целует Юкхэя в шею, прямо над тем местом, где ее обхватывает ошейник. Юкхэй рычит глухо, и Чону со стоном падает обратно на кровать. Губы обжигает чужим вздохом. Юкхэй явно не знает, как целовать и можно ли вообще, и Чону обнимает его за плечи, тянет на себя и целует сам: его учили, он знает. 

Юкхэй схватывает налету, и Чону не замечает даже, когда он из ведущего становится ведомым. Он тает от удовольствия и с трудом уже понимает, где заканчивается он и начинается Юкхэй. 

Юкхэй подминает его под себя, притирается бедрами к его промежности. Прикосновения жесткой шерстяной ткани к воспаленной коже вызывают приятную боль. Чону приподнимает зад, трется промежностью о пах Юкхэя и давится воздухом, когда огромные ладони ложатся на его бока и заставляют остановиться. 

Чону открывает глаза и ловит на себе взгляд Юкхэя. Тот облизывает зацелованные губы и смотрит так, что Чону встряхивает от возбуждения. В животе будто тугой узел завязывается, и в центре его так томно и больно пульсирует, что у Чону поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Покрывала под ним становятся мокрыми, и Юкхэй с глухим вздохом запускает между их телами руку. 

Чону зажимает рот ладонью, когда пальцы касаются открытого входа, оглаживают его воспаленные края и проникают - сразу два - внутрь. Взгляд Юкхэя скользит вниз; он отодвигается и смотрит, как свободно его пальцы входят в тело Чону. 

У Чону голова идет кругом. Он пытается глядеть на Юкхэя, но перед глазами словно искристый полог из органзы и золота опустили. Кожа ладони на вкус как пролеска; Чону закусывает ее, чтобы заглушить всхлип, но тот глухим мычанием вырывается наружу. 

Юкхэй, должно быть, думает, что сделал больно, и отнимает руку. Чону тут же хватает его за запястье и возвращает руку на место. Шире разводит ноги и мутным взглядом смотрит на Юкхэя. 

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет он в ладонь и направляет руку Юкхэя. 

Юкхэй кивает и делает, что просят. 

Пальцы у него длинные - в разы длиннее, чем у Чону, - и очень гибкие. Чону теряется в ощущениях, и все, что видит перед собой - безумные серые глаза и губы, в которых так сильно нуждается его кожа. Он даже не сразу понимает, что Юкхэй вновь отнял руку, и что холод, пробравший с головы до пят, рожден пустотой, образовавшейся внутри и снаружи. 

Юкхэй отползает к краю постели и встает. Чону порывается последовать за ним, но Юкхэй качает головой и берется за пуговицы на штанах. Чону замирает, прикусив кожу на костяшках, и не дыша следит за пальцами Юкхэя. Они чуть блестят от смазки и явно пахнут Чону. Очень крепко, так, что сводит живот. Чону видит это по тому, как напрягаются мышцы Юкхэя, как вздуваются вены, убегающие к паху. Он хочет повторить их абрис кончиком языка, но боится даже пошевелиться. 

Юкхэй расправляется с застежками и снимает штаны. Член у него большой, больше обычного, и Чону зажимается невольно, не зная, сможет ли его выдержать. Он хватается за покрывало и только огромным усилием воли не позволяет себе свести колени. Во рту пересыхает, а висок щекочет капелька пота. 

Юкхэй внимательный очень - ловит каждый жест, взгляд Чону, - потому замечает его страх. А может, нутром волчьим чует и потому временит. Мнется на месте и не решается приблизиться. Стыдливо прикрывается ладонями, отводит взгляд и тянется было к сброшенным на пол штанам, но Чону не дает. Вихрем слетает с кровати, вжимается всем своим обнаженным, беспомощным телом в горячее - боже, какое горячее! - тело Юкхэя, обхватывает его лицо ладонями и губами к его губам припадает. Это не поцелуй даже - отчаяние выкристаллизованное, - и от него болит все нутро. 

Чону знать Юкхэя не знает, но вдруг понимает, что и секунды без него не проживет. Умрет на месте, если вдруг разлучат их, как есть - умрет. Он все сказки о предначертанных, душах родственных в этот миг вспоминает, льнет к Юкхэю ближе, целует крепче, глубже. Юкхэй отвечает с жаром, сгребает Чону в охапку и роняет на постель. Та прогибается со скрипом, обнимает Чону пуховой мягкостью перин. Тяжесть Юкхэя с ума сводит, и Чону с силой сжимает его бока коленями. Он животом чувствует жар и твердость его плоти, не сдерживается, приподнимает бедра и притирается к ней.

Юкхэй шумно сглатывает ему на ухо и вскидывает голову. Смотрит куда-то в навесной потолок шатра и медленно переводит дыхание. Чону смелеет, проталкивает руку между их животами и касается члена пальцами. Кожа его тонкая и нежная, и Чону трогает ее с предельной осторожностью. Юкхэй закрывает глаза и вздыхает так сладко, что у Чону все в животе обрывается. Он тянется к открытому горлу, но обжигается о ледяное серебро. Боль пронзительная, как бывает, когда в открытую рану попадает соль; Чону вдыхает судорожно и крепко зажмуривается. 

\- Глупый, - шепчет Юкхэй и крадет боль вместе с поцелуем. 

Целовать Юкхэя - все равно, что пить родниковую воду в жаркий летний день. Чону быстро успокаивается, расслабляется и позволяет всему идти своим чередом. 

Поцелуи с губ перемещаются на шею и плечи. Чону перебирает волосы на затылке Юкхэя, пока тот ласкает его ключицы. У Чону сердце бьется через раз, он смотрит на деревянные крепления под куполом шатра и тает, в нежности, дикой, волчьей, растворяется. Юкхэй гладит его бедра, ягодицы, сминает их до ощутимой боли. Чону губы кусает и ждет. 

Дожидается. 

Юкхэя в нем много, так много, что он едва сдерживает дрожь. Когда Юкхэй толкается впервые, Чону вдыхает судорожно и так отчаянно хватается за его плечи, что, должно быть, останутся синяки. Юкхэй держит его крепко и смотрит в глаза. Двигается он не слаженно и неуверенно, но это все равно хорошо. Бедра у него сильные, жесткие, и Чону шире разводит ноги, чтобы принять его всего. 

Это все правильно и неправильно одновременно, но остановиться невозможно. Чону думает - сквозь всполохи удовольствия, - что в любой другой жизни не позволил бы незнакомому альфе даже пальцем к нему прикоснуться. Потому что так не должно быть, потому что такие вещи должны случаться по любви и полному согласию, а он, Чону, в общем-то, принудил Юкхэя это сделать. Он ненавидит себя за это, но крохотная его часть глубоко внутри счастлива. Это отвратительно, и это - Чону. 

Он громко стонет, когда Юкхэй, приноровившись, начинает двигаться быстрее. Мышцы бедер сводит легкая судорога, они подрагивают заметно, и Чону пытается сдвинуть ноги ближе, но Юкхэй не позволяет. Это первый раз, когда он проявляет недовольство, когда его альфья натура прорывается наружу. Чону встряхивает от взгляда, которым Юкхэй его одаривает; он стонет снова и тянется за поцелуем. 

Юкхэй сгребает его в охапку, подтягивает к себе и садится. Ладони его мнут спину Чону, короткие тупые ногти впиваются в кожу, а член так глубоко внутри, что у Чону на глазах проступают слезы. Он хватается за воздух, но тот ускользает сквозь пальцы. Юкхэй обхватывает его сосок губами, втягивает в рот, и эта боль заглушает ту, другую. 

Чону обнимает Юкхэя за голову, прижимает ее к своей груди и на пробу двигается. Он понятия не имеет, как это делать правильно, но делает, и скоро боль сменяется негой. 

Ладони Юкхэя опускаются на ягодицы Чону, обхватывают их крепко, направляют. Чону двигается рвано, ноги дрожат от напряжения, но остановиться нет сил. 

Заканчивает он неожиданно, и это все равно, что врезаться на бегу в стеклянную стену. Удар, а за ним - миллиардами тонких осколков - сокрушительное удовольствие. 

Чону помнит, что успел ухватиться за Юкхэя, но приходит в себя распластанным по кровати. Юкхэй оттолкнул его, не дал сцепке случиться. Чону не знает, хорошо это или плохо, и лишь смотрит на него сквозь медленно спадающую пелену наслаждения. Пот щекочет шею и щиплет глаза, и Чону непроизвольно утирается. Он липкий весь, но особенно - меж ягодиц и на бедрах. Ноги у него дрожат безудержно, и он с трудом сводит их вместе. И живот, и бедра усеяны мелкими белесыми капельками. Чону тянет на себя одно из покрывал, кое-как стирает их и подползает к Юкхэю. Тот сидит у края постели и выглядит таким потерянным, беззащитным, что у Чону внутри все сжимается. Он убирает с его лба челку, гладит по смуглой щеке. Взгляд Юкхэя останавливается на лице Чону. 

Ладони Чону опускаются на шею Юкхэя; серебро кусается и жжет, но Чону не отнимает рук. Юкхэй облизывает губы, еще мгновение удерживает взгляд Чону, а затем склоняется к нему и целует. Целует долго и медленно, и у Чону перед глазами вся жизнь пролетает, чужая теперь и совсем ему не нужная.

Пальцы Юкхэя на щеках Чону ощущаются раскаленными древесными угольками, и это приводит в чувства. Чону обхватывает их крепко двумя руками, целует шершавые подушечки и с тихим “погоди секундочку” скатывается с кровати. Перерывает ворох одежд, прежде чем находит булавку и с ней возвращается к Юкхэю. Он не знает, сработает это или нет, но ошейник запечатан кровью хозяина, а в жилах Чону ее течет немало. Он ощупью находит литой замок, вонзает иголку в палец, и когда из ранки проступает кровь, прижимает его к замку. Тот щелкает, и ошейник падает на покрывала между Чону и Юкхэем. 

Лишь в этот миг Чону понимает, насколько безумный совершил поступок - раб без ошейника уже не раб, а свободный волк, да еще и такой сильный, как Юкхэй, способен причинить ему любое зло. 

Чону поднимает глаза и с отчаянием глядит на Юкхэя. Тот смотрит на ошейник, что тускло мерцает в свете напольных ламп. Опущенные его глаза кажутся сизыми, как дым погребального костра. 

\- Юкхэй... - шепчет Чону и осторожно касается лица Юкхэя. 

Жар напоминает о себе слабостью и легким головокружением. Чону ведет, и он хватается за покрывала, чтобы почувствовать хоть какую-то опору. 

\- Эй, ты чего? - Плечи обдает терпким жаром чужих касаний. - Что такое? - Голос Юкхэя звучит обеспокоенно, и Чону облегченно выдыхает. Качает головой, мол, все в порядке, и прикрывает глаза. - Что мне сделать?

\- Ничего не нужно. Просто не уходи. 

Юкхэй помогает Чону лечь. Чону краем глаза отмечает, как Юкхэй небрежно сбрасывает ошейник на пол, и от этого ему становится совсем спокойно. 

Испачканное покрывало следует за ошейником, а Чону укутывают в шелковую - холодную и гладкую, как кожица сливы - простынь. Он хочет и не хочет спать, но Юкхэй не спрашивает. Он подгребает Чону под себя, обнимает неловко, но бережно и лицом зарывается в изгиб его шеи. Дыхание его согревает, и Чону уже уверенней закрывает глаза. 

И только засыпая, он с ужасом понимает, что проснется, скорее всего, в одиночестве. 

Так и случается. Чону открывает глаза и долго смотрит в цветастую тьму, что клубится под куполом шатра. Огонь в лампах прикрутили, их свет дымкой туманной стелется по укрытому коврами полу и патокой растекается по покрывалам. 

Чону в постели один. Ни Юкхэя, ни его одежды поблизости не видать. Ирисы увяли и теперь источают душный могильный запах. 

Чону выбирается из постели, натягивает сорочку и босым выходит из шатра. Гроза отгремела; мокрые деревья шумят над спящим лагерем. В горах воет дозорный, извещая, что заметил на сырой земле следы пумы. 

Чону не надеется увидеть Юкхэя, но тот сидит на сыром камне в десяти шагах от шатра и смотрит в небо, на мерцающие сквозь прорехи туч звезды. Чону, не чуя под собой ног, идет к нему. 

Юкхэй оборачивается, когда Чону подходит ближе, и оглядывает его тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Чего на холод вышел? Нельзя же, - говорит он укоризненно и поднимается с камня. 

Караульный, дежурящий неподалеку, смотрит на Юкхэя с опаской. Без ошейника он представляет серьезную угрозу, и Чону понимает караульного. Ему тоже не по себе рядом с Юкхэем, но он все равно подходит к нему вплотную и цапает за указательный палец. Обхватывает его пятерней, как делал это, когда был малышом, и отец находил время, чтобы с ним поиграть. 

\- Я думал, ты ушел, - доверительно шепчет Чону и заглядывает Юкхэю в лицо. 

\- Зачем? - Юкхэй округляет глаза, но тут же взгляд его меняется на понимающий. - А-а-а, - тянет он и усмехается. - Думал, сбегу? - Он качает головой. - Опозорю омегу и сбегу? 

Чону виновато поджимает губы. 

\- Я тебе никто, - говорит он едва слышно. К щекам его приливает кровь. - Я - сын короля, которого ты не выбирал. Ты в праве... 

Юкхэй хмурится. 

\- Не знаю, как у вас, но альфы из Вишневого Плёса омег не обижают. Раз уж случилось - будь добр позаботиться. 

Чону крепче сжимает палец Юкхэя и смотрит ему в глаза. 

\- Правда? Не оставишь меня? - говорит он, а сам понимает, что это лишнее. Конечно, не оставит. Такие, как Юкхэй, не предают. 

\- Я так не смогу. Это же низко, не по-волчьи. К тому же, ты снял ошейник. 

\- Имею право. Ты - мой волк. Мой волк ни перед кем преклоняться не будет. 

Юкхей выдыхает шумно и тянет Чону к себе. Обнимает крепко, к груди прижимает. Чону устраивает голову у него на плече и закрывает глаза. Теперь он точно спокоен, ведь альфа, которого он выбрал, от него не откажется. И плевать, что не по доброй воле он сюда пришел - по доброй ведь остался. И пускай глаза у него серые, рядом с ним, Чону уверен, любые беды будут обходить его стороной.


End file.
